1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply controlling device of an electronic equipment, and more particularly, relates to a power supply controlling device of an electronic equipment capable of controlling power which is supplied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is a device for printing data received from a computer connected thereto onto sheets using ink or toner, etc.
However, because the printer is utilized only when performing a printing operation on the printing data, the printer consumes undesirable power when not performing the printing operation in a power-on status.
Furthermore, because a power supply of a conventional printer is not turned off even when the printer is turned off, some parts or the entire printer are continuously supplied with power. Accordingly, in order to reduce power consumption when the printer does not perform the printing operation, the printer is switched into a sleep mode in which the printer parts necessary to perform the printing operation are supplied with a lower power than the power required by the printer parts. However, also in this case, the power consumption occurs.
To overcome the above problems, the conventional printer includes a power supply switch (not shown) at a primary side of a power supply unit to supply the power to the printer, and to minimize undesirable power consumption by operating the power supply switch when the printer is not operated. However, supplying the power supply switch is not cost efficient because the power supply switch that needs to be provided should withstand an input of a few hundreds volts.